prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Four Rulers
The Four Rulers are a group of monarchs who live in four separate kingdoms surrounding the Palmier Kingdom. Each of them holds the Rose Garden Keys, which can open a path to the Cure Rose Garden. For this, Eternal took interest of them and attacked their Kingdoms as they flee. Once a ruler is found, he or she must stay in the Rose Pact for a certain amount of time to recover. After which, they can go back and restore their respective kingdoms. Each have a special power that benefits themselves and the Pretty Cures, and the rulers can communicate using their crowns. The Four Rulers King Donuts is the the first ruler to be found, he is a small, blue dragon. Donuts is the ruler of the Doughnut Kingdom, which is east of the Palmier Kingdom. He is dignified and smart, but arrogant. He appreciates people who work hard for others. Should he be attacked, he will stun the enemy with a blue light emitting from his hands. The King leaves after he's recovered, but not before giving a calling card. Queen Bavarois is the second ruler to be found. The pink-and-red colored bird is the Queen of the Bavarois Kingdom, which is south of the Palmier Kingdom. Sociable and energetic, she is talkative to the point of causing problems for others. Her power allows communication between Pretty Cure by making their transformation items act as mobile phones. After she recovered, she gives her calling card and goes back to her kingdom. Princess Crepe is a lemon chiffon, orange striped tiger and the third ruler with a Rose Garden Key, princess of the Crepe Kingdom, which is west of the Palmier Kingdom. She is in love with Coco and believes that the two of them became engaged when they were children, but this was merely a cultural misunderstanding on Coco's part. Still, Crepe loves Coco and takes the engagement quite seriously. Crepe's power activates the Milky Note, a laptop built by Natts which produces the Milky Mirror when it is summoned by Natts. Crepe leaves after she recovered her strength, remaining friends with Coco after he rejects her confession, and giving her calling card. King Montblanc is the last ruler known with a key, he is the king of the Montblanc Kingdom, which is north of the Palmier Kingdom. He is a green and tan turtle, the eldest of all four rulers, despite his cute appearance, and is the most intelligent. King Montblanc knows about the connection between Flora and Syrup. He also may know the connection between Eternal and the Cure Rose Garden. History Before the Events of Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Before the sequel started each monarch lived peacefully in their respective kingdoms around the Palmier Kingdom. The monarchs are not mentioned at all in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. King Donuts' Awakening Queen Bavarois' Awakening Princess Crepe's Awakening King Montblanc's Awakening Trivia *All the Four Rulers are based on the Four Guardian Beasts of Chinese Mythology, as they also guard the four cardinal directions of the world. Each of them follows: **King Donuts' motif is the Seiryu, the Blue Dragon of the East. **Queen Bavarois motif is the Suzaku, the Red Phoenix of the South. **Princess Crepe's motif is the Byakko, the White Tiger of the West. **King Montblanc's motif is the Genbu, the Black Turtle of the North. Gallery Profiles Queen Bavarois.PNG|Queen Bavarois Princess crepe.PNG|Princess Crepe King Montblanc.PNG|King Montblanc King Dounuts.PNG|King Dounut Screenshots Rulerz.jpg Rulerss.jpg Ruler.jpg Evt101203124000449.jpg Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters